rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Corin Brightwater
Corin is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Corin is a young man, looks to be perhaps 16 years old, with sandy brown hair that falls into his eyes often. His eyes are hazel, switching between brown and green depending on his surroundings. He wears the traditional shinigami black robe, as well as a stuffed animal kitten, which he usually balances on his head. Personality Corin is young, impressionable, and fairly shy, stuttering and blushing when strangers address him. When he is happy and comfortable with his situation, he tends to be very outgoing and amenable, and has very little concept of personal space. History Corin grew up in a bad part of the Rukon, making his living as an inconspicuous thief - although he wasn't the most dextrous of thieves he was very good at bluffing his way out of trouble. He's always had a penchant for cats and ended up adopting several of them, all of whom he knows intimately enough as to be able to read their body language. His cats helped him stay afloat in his early years. When Corin was 13 years old, he caught a lucky break and managed to apprentice himself to a kind old doctor named Aldren. Aldren mostly used Corin's youthful energy to assign him grunt work, but soon realized that Corin had an eye for medicine and a stomach to handle even the worst cases of the job. Corin had been working for Aldren for 2 years when he was noticed by the infant Gotei 13 for his unusually high spiritual pressure and granted a zanpakuto and the right to train as a shinigami. Unfortunately, he has more-or-less disappointed his superiors in every measure of competence except for healing. His zanpakuto spirit prevents him from ever intentionally trying to harm another person, effectively invalidating any combat skills even if he had any. His clumsiness makes him a poor choice for scientific inquiry or spying. He is currently a bit of an outsider, with no squad having found a good place for his limited talents. Story Cats Corin currently is taking care of several cats. Mayye - previously feral female cat. She has a speckled tortoiseshell coat that is mostly brown with flecks of red and yellow. Very motherly but distrust humanoids that aren't Corin. Dwayne - son of Mayye. His fur is mostly black with brown speckles and he is insatiably curious and gets into trouble easily. Imiyana - daughter of Mayye. Her fur is pure black except for a dot on her forehead and a single white stripe down her middle. She is super lazy and spends most of her time sleeping. Media - daughter of Mayye. Her fur is a rich chocolate brown color speckled with gold. She is very much an outdoor cat and likes hunting, fighting, and anything else active. Horus - male cat, his previous owner died in a fire in the Rukon. He has white fur with orange tufts on his head and paws. The tip of his tail was cut off when his home collapsed. He's an incredibly sweet cat, loving to cuddle and purr with anyone who seems down or upset. Presea - previously feral female cat. Her fur is entirely grey. She is prissy and picky and frequently likes to assert her dominance over Corin and any other human acting above what she considers their station to be. Serae - daughter of Media and Horus. Her fur is orange all the way through except for a splotch of brown on her left side. She's inherited her father's personality and warms up to people very easily. Powers and Abilities Healing Field Corin's Zanpakuto works as an Anti-sword. Rather than causing damage to any a being that it comes into contact with, it instead greatly increases the rate at which a wound it comes into contact with heals. The zanpakuto must be in constant contact with the wound for the entire healing process. Thus a cut that would take days to heal, stitches itself back together in a matter of minutes. The amount of time the wound takes to heal is proportional to the extent of the injury. One minute of exposure to the healing field correlates to 24 hours of natural healing. For every 5 points of SEI that Corin obtains, the potency of the healing field increases to heal one additional day per minute. Zanpakutō Corin's Zanpakuto is Jaxom, an easygoing man of indecipherable age with black hair and glasses, which he adjusts whenever he thinks. Jaxom is highly intelligent but lazy and not prone to doing anything more difficult than necessary. He is, of course, quite attached to Corin and wants to guide him through maturity carefully with as little trauma as possible. However, he is highly opposed to fighting of any sort and refuses to allow Corin to use his blade for harm in any way, shape, or form. Inner World Corin's inner world is a snow-covered hill, usually lit by a bright moon. The hill is not particularly high, but is one of many such hills in the area. You can see lights reflecting off the snow to indicate that there are other beings populating the world, but trying to chase them down is a futile endeavor as they vanish when you draw closer to them. Shikai Corin's shikai turns his sword into a glowing blade of swirling yellow light. The blade, rather than harming opponents, passes through everything. Statistics Category:Shinigami